loveless
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Sahabat? Kendati aku sahabatmu, mengapa kau tega melakukan hal sekeji itu padaku? #MeribaValentine


{WARNING} _Vocaloid/Utauloid/Fanloid (c) Yamaha/Crypton Future Media/belongs to their respective owner, I don't take any commercial profit! Typo(s), OOC, Kesamaan ide harap maklum! Alternate Universe/AU= Normal, Viewpoint= Normal POV_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selama ini.. aku selalu menyukaimu. Terimalah perasaanku, Momone-san."

"Anu.. aku—"

Bibir merah mungil itu terbuka. Ditatapnya pemuda yang membungkuk di hadapannya.

"—maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Loveless_ **#MeribaValentine** _presented by Koharu Ame_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah berapa banyak cokelat yang kaudapat hari ini?"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tersenyum miring seraya menyesap teh liang kalengannya.

"...apa kau tak memiliki pertanyaan lain yang lebih penting?"

"Tidak."

Momone Momo hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Diliriknya gadis bersurai secerah hijau daun yang tengah memainkan ponsel. Tangannya menopang dagu di atas meja, tak menggubris keadaan ingar-bingar kelas mereka pada jam istirahat.

"Berapa?" Nakajima Megumi, paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Barang hanya sepuluh detik, atau sedetik sekalipun, gadis dengan motto "waktu adalah uang" itu tak akan mau meluangkan waktu hanya demi melakukan konversasi yang menurutnya tak penting. Momo sendiri heran mengapa ia dan Gumi bisa bersahabat. Padahal untuk Momo yang cenderung bersifat pemalu dan lamban, Gumi yang terkenal dengan gaya bahasa retorika sama sekali tak cocok dengannya.

Demi apa.

"Aku.. dapat delapan.. eh, bukan, bukan. Sepuluh." Momo memelintir helaian merah jambunya. Manik rubinya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Gila." Hanya satu kata yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Gumi sebelum ia melanjutkan, " _Honmei choko_ semua, tuh?"

Momo mengangguk canggung.

"Gila kuadrat." Gumi mendongak dari ponselnya. "Padahal hari _valentine_ masih dua hari lagi. Tapi kau sudah dapat banyak cokelat. Susah juga ya, jadi anak populer."

Gumi tidak mengerti, kenapa anak cupu seperti Momo bisa disukai banyak orang. Padahal biasanya anak-anak yang diidolakan banyak orang setipe dengannya. Sementara Momo, biasanya ia dijadikan keset kaki anak-anak populer. Entahlah, mungkin dunia sudah terbalik. Namun itu tidak membuat Gumi membenci Momo. Sebaliknya, hal tersebut malah membuat Gumi semakin mendukung sahabatnya.

"Sadar, deh." Gumi mencondongkan badan. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momo yang mulai memerah. Ia menyelipkan rambut sisi Momo yang menjuntai bebas ke balik telinganya. "Kamu itu cantik. Pede sedikit aja juga bisa dapat pacar."

"Uuh.."

Gumi menjauhkan diri sebelum menepuk sekilas pundak Momo.

"Di hari _valentine_ nanti, aku pastikan juga akan memberi sebuah _giri choko_ untukmu."

"Gumi-chaaan, terima kasiiih. Aku juga akan memberikan satu untukmu."

Momo mencoba memeluk Gumi, namun gadis itu hanya melengos kembali ke bangkunya.

"Omong-omong, kau tahu Honne-senpai?" Gumi memulai topik konversasi baru.

Momo mengangguk. "Kapten klub basket itu, kan?"

Tangan Gumi masih sibuk memenceti tombol-tombol di ponsel. Netra zamurd memajang jutaan pendar kunang-kunang.

Gumi membalikkan ponselnya untuk membiarkan Momo melihat.

Di layar alat elektronik kotak itu terpampang gambar seorang pemuda yang tengah tertawa lepas. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih keperakan diikat satu ke belakang. Sudut-sudut yang terbentuk di matanya menandakan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang jahil. Dan senyuman lebarnya amat memesona, seolah bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ganteng, kan?" Ia menyeringai lebar.

Momo tak dapat menyangkal gagasan dari Gumi.

"Jangan-jangan, Gumi-chan.." Momo tersenyum tipis. "..suka pada Honne-senpai?"

Warna kulit wajah Gumi langsung berubah drastis menjadi merah menggebu-gebu. Darimana Momo tahu? Ia memang sudah menyukai Dell dari tahun pertamanya di SMA. Ah, dugaan Momo tepat sasaran. Senyum di bibir gadis itu makin melebar.

"Kau mau memberikan cokelat untuknya, kan? _Honmei choko_?" Kini giliran Momo yang menyeringai jahil ke arah Gumi. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan bertumpu di atas meja.

Gumi memainkan jarinya dan berpaling ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata jahil yang dihujani Momo.

"M-mungkin. Tapi aku nggak tahu juga, sih. S-soalnya, Honne-senpai itu populer.."

Momo tertawa kecil. Gumi terlihat sangat manis sekarang. "Hayo, tadi siapa yang bilang aku harus pede? Ayo dong, Gumi-chan. Semangat! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

"Iya." Gumi tersenyum muram. "Semoga saja ia mau menerimanya."

"Pasti diterima!" sahut Momo penuh keyakinan. "Gumi-chan kan, cantik. Mana ada orang yang berani menolakmu!"

"Aku tak secantik itu, Momo." Gumi menggoyangkan tangan kirinya seraya tertawa kecil, agak geli dengan keoptimisan temannya. "Tapi terima kasih atas semangatnya. Aku akan berusaha. _Fight-o_! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, Momo!"

Dan dengan itu, Gumi menarik Momo ke dalam rangkulannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _14 Februari_

Burung gereja bernyanyi gembira. Langit biru diselimuti awan-awan putih, hari yang cerah di tengah-tengah musim dingin.

Momo merapatkan syal di lehernya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, membiarkan uap putih mengangkasa tinggi dan bercampur dengan udara dingin. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasnya dan melangkah keluar. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya yang serasa beku, mengondesasikan udara.

"Aku berangkat!"

Pagi itu masih sangat sepi. Jarang dijumpainya orang berlalu lalang di jalan menuju stasiun.

"Yo." Seseorang menepuk bahu Momo. Gadis itu menoleh, dan didapatinya Gumi yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Selamat hari _valentine_ , Momo. Cokelatnya nanti kuserahkan di kelas, ya."

"Baiklah," senyum Momo. "Omong-omong, apa rencanamu dua hari yang lalu akan berjalan?"

"Iya, hari ini. Ehehehe." Gumi tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Momo sendiri akan memberikan ke siapa?"

"E-eh? Aku?" Momo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku.. paling hanya memberikan ke Gumi-chan saja.."

"Hanya ke aku saja?" Gumi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Sayang sekali. Padahal penggemar Momo banyak."

Momo hanya membalas dengan senyuman getir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Honne-senpai di mana, sih? Momo juga. Sedari tadi tidak ada."

Gumi berlari menyusuri lorong. Didekapnya dua bungkus cokelat yang ia persiapkan dari rumah. Matanya meneliti satu persatu figur yang melewatinya. Kelimpungan mencari temannya sekaligus orang yang sangat ingin ia beri _honmei choko_.

Langkahnya terhenti tatkala retinanya menangkap visualisasi lewat jendela yang berada di sepanjang lorong. Dua orang. Pria dan wanita. Terlihat dari jendela.

Tubuh Gumi terpaku seolah menjelma jadi patung.

Sontak, kedua buah cokelat yang didekapnya jatuh tak kuasa melawan gravitasi. Kedua tangannya ia tempatkan menempel ke kaca jendela. Gumi menenggak saliva, pahit. Rahangnya terasa sakit bukan main akibat menelan isak paksa. Matanya pedas melihat kedua orang yang saling bercengkrama itu.

Honne Dell bersama seorang gadis. Saling bersenda gurau dan sesekali bermesraan di bawah pohon akasia yang menaungi pekarangan sekolah.

Gumi tahu ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya mencuri pandang. Namun tungkainya tak mau bergerak. Seluruh persendian seolah mati dan tak ada anggota gerak yang mau melakukan tugasnya. Sakitnya sebelas dua belas dan kira-kira ekuilibrim dengan rasa sakit akibat disayat oleh ratusan pecahan gelas.

Rasanya seluruh darah di tubuh Gumi terkuras habis-habisan.

Netra zamurd yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu kini memerangkap begitu banyak kaca. Beberapa gagal dikurung dan akhirnya meleleh keluar.

"Kenapa.. Momo.." Ia menggumam lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari telunjuk diacungkan angkuh pada Momo.

"Aku benci padamu," geram Gumi. Ia menggigit bibir. Menembus selaput merah. Membiarkan anyir darah bercampur dengan tipisnya saliva. "Aku sangat benci."

"Aku benci padamu, Momone Momo."

Yang bersangkutan malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa Gumi-chan jadi membenciku? Bukankah Honne-senpai bukan sepenuhnya milikmu?"

Mata dipicingkan ganas ke arah Momo.

"Lagipula, memangnya kaukira dengan hanya memberitahu seseorang bahwa kau menyukai Honne-senpai, lantas Honne-senpai langsung jadi milikmu? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Gumi-chan."

Momo meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibir Gumi, mencegah gadis itu mengucapkan sumpahan serapah dan segala makian yang sudah berada di ujung lidah.

"Kau yang terlalu polos, Gumi-chan," bisiknya. "Ha, mana mungkin seorang gadis cupu bisa populer di antara kalangan remaja? Naif sekali pemikiranmu. Dari awalnyapun, aku tak sebaik itu. Mana ada orang baik yang dapat bertahan di dunia ini?"

Gumi tak mengerti dengan segala pemikiran Momo. Dan ia juga tak paham tentang begitu handalnya Momo mengklandestinkan hal itu darinya. Sudah cukup, ia tak sudi lagi mendengarkan kata-kata busuk Momo.

"Aku membencimu." Sebuah cokelat berbungkus kertas kado perak dicampakkan dan beradu paksa ke tanah. Kemudian diinjak mengenaskan hingga tak berbentuk. "Aku sangat membencimu, Momone Momo."

Gumi meraih sebuah cokelat lagi yang berbungkus kertas kado merah muda. Kali ini ia tak menginjaknya, melainkan melemparnya hingga jatuh tepat di depan kaki Momo.

 _"Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Giri choko_ = Cokelat yang diberikan untuk teman, saudara, keluarga

 _Honmei choko_ = Cokelat yang diberikan dengan perasaan cinta di dalamnya untuk seseorang yang spesial

 **A/N:**

Yha, jadi...

Saya, Koharu Ame a.k.a Alice VSI, kembali~! Dan publish pertama saya di akun ini adalah challenge di fandom Vocaloid yang diselenggarakan oleh Kak **Alleira** di grup Facebook _Vocaloid Fanfictions Indonesia._

Saya nulis apa ini. Apa. Apa. Drama asli drama. DRAMAAAA *langsung ngelamar jadi penulis naskah sinetron ke FTV* Dan kenapa saya ngemaso bikin Gumi tersiksa /salahsendiri/

Iya, saya tau alurnya ngebut superkenceng. Saya tau. Ini saya ngebut nulis ini pas H-1. Saya nulis dengan penderitaan. Dengan lappy dan tumpukan tugas yang setia menemani ;w; Buat Kak **Kindovvf** , maaf kalau hasilnya nggak begitu memuaskan. Ditunggu balasannya di White Day, okay? Hihihi :) /apasih/ karena saya bikin Momo dikasih cokelat sama banyak orang.. jadi kakak juga mesti balikin satu-satu (?) Bercanda. /gundulmu/ sekian cuap-cuapnya. _See ya in my next work!_


End file.
